Té y Fantasía
by mutemuia
Summary: Las princesas siempre toman el té a las cinco de la tarde.


Anda, ahí va, mi propio regalo de cumpleaños :)

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ sigue sin ser mío, ¿¡por qué!? *clama al cielo con el puño en alto igualita que Scarlett O'Hara*.

* * *

 **TÉ Y FANTASÍA**

La princesa Nana-chan siempre toma el té a las cinco de la tarde. Junto a ella se sientan el conde Osito, la duquesa Pelona y el valiente caballero Ken.

El conde Osito lucía aún las cicatrices, en forma de esmerada costura en hilo rosa, resultado de un desafortunado encuentro entre el caballero Ken y la princesa. Pero ya la paz había sido debidamente restaurada gracias a la intercesión materna y Lord Ken golpeaba risueño la mesita más interesado en los dibujos de las tazas que en el té.

Pero hoy era una tarde importante. Porque la velada contaba con la presencia de la reina de las hadas.

Sí, sí… La mismísima reina de las hadas en persona. Siendo como era un evento formal, la reina lucía su corona de diamantes y esmeraldas, ciñendo su resplandeciente cabellera, y las etéreas alas a su espalda reflejaban la luz del atardecer. A sus ojos, no había nadie más hermosa que ella. Bueno, casi…

La princesa también se había vestido de gala para la ocasión. Había insistido en prepararse sola, aunque le había pedido a su padre que le anudara el lazo del vestido y luego lo echó de la habitación para peinarse. Se había puesto su corona más bonita y le había pedido a su madre que le preparara té de verdad.

—Nana-hime —dijo la reina de las hadas—, agradezco humildemente vuestra gentil invitación.

—Reina-sama —respondió la princesa, en tono solemne—, soy yo la que se siente honrada con vuestra presencia —y mientras le servía el té, añadió—. ¿Habéis tenido buen viaje a este mundo de simples mortales?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, se produjo el desastre. El caballero Ken, siempre inquieto, se había acercado gateando al conde Osito, quizás recordando su anterior combate, quién sabe… La princesa, percatándose de tal ataque a traición, se quedó paralizada un instante, luego los ojos dorados se le abrieron de miedo, las mejillas se le inflaron y se tornaron rojas de incredulidad y frustración.

—¡Mamáááá! —vociferó por fin la princesa—. ¡Ken-chan se está comiendo a Osito otra vez!

La puerta se abre y la madre de la princesita entra a toda prisa acercándose a la mesita baja donde se celebraba el té.

—Nana-chan —le dijo, mientras le arrebataba de las fauces del pequeño a la inocente víctima—, debes tenerle paciencia a tu hermano, sabes que se lo lleva todo a la boca…

—Lo llena todo de babas —se quejó la princesa. Nadie se percató de que el avezado caballero no había renunciado a sus afanes aventureros. Mientras las dos damas mayores limpiaban las babadas heridas del conde Osito, Lord Ken se acercaba sigiloso a la reina de las hadas.

—¡Abuelaaaaa! —gritó la princesa—. ¡Las alas! ¡Te va a romper las alas! —la pequeña estiró los brazos intentando evitar el desastre—, ¡CUIDADO!

 _Raaas…_

Demasiado tarde.

Nana-chan se llevó las manos a los ojos para no ver el desastre. No quería mirar, no quería… Así que tan solo separó uno o dos dedos y miró por el espacio libre entre ellos.

Inservibles. Desgarradas. Y la reina de las hadas, otra víctima más de las aventuras del caballero Ken.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en asomar a sus ojos dorados. La ligera tela de tul que cubría el armazón del ala derecha, y sobre la que tan primorosamente habían pegado su madre y ella estrellas de plata y flores de papel, lucía un rasgón irreparable.

—Yo so-solo —hipó la pequeña, sorbiéndose la nariz entre palabra y palabra y tratando de contener las lágrimas, que, sin embargo, salían de sus ojitos, tan iguales a los de su madre—, yo solo quería…, quería tomar el… té con la abuela…, con la re-reina de-de las hadas… —pero al final explotó—. ¡Buaaaaah!

—Nanako, no llores… —le dijo su madre muy seria. A Nana-chan se le cortaron las lágrimas de golpe porque su madre casi-casi nunca usa esa voz. Hasta Julie y Ken se quedaron quietos sin atrever a moverse—. No debes llorar por lo que tiene remedio —y suavizó entonces la voz, y acariciando las mejillas de su hija, secaba sus lágrimas—. Arreglaremos las alas esta tarde y mañana tendrás tu té con la abuela, digo…, con la reina de las hadas.

La princesa suspiró de alivio y le sonrió a su madre, pero luego bajó los ojos y se puso a jugar nerviosa con sus propios dedos, sin mirarla.

—Estooo…, mamá… —seguía mirando al suelo, como si le diera vergüenza preguntar lo que quería preguntar. Pero al final encontró el valor, alzó la cabeza y lo dijo—. ¿Podríamos hacer también unas alas para ti?

—¿Para mí? —preguntó su madre, su voz temblorosa y un punto más alta de lo normal.

Los ojos le brillaban, llenos de estrellitas. Los de su hija también.

Se tomaron de las manos, los rostros arrobados de dicha y embeleso, y hablaron a la misma vez.

—¡Seré un hada! —exclamó la madre.

—¡Serás un hada! —exclamó la hija.

Perdidas en su mundo de fantasía, ninguna advirtió cómo Julie se llevaba la mano a la boca para sofocar las carcajadas.

Mientras, el esforzado caballero Ken, de año y medio, gateaba peligrosamente en dirección al conde Osito…


End file.
